Question: Find the positive real value of $t$ that satisfies $|t+2i\sqrt{3}| |6-4i| = 26$.
Answer: Calculate the magnitudes. $$|t+2i\sqrt{3}| |6-4i| = \sqrt{t^2+12} \cdot \sqrt{36+16} = \sqrt{t^2+12} \cdot \sqrt{52} = \sqrt{t^2+12} \cdot 2\sqrt{13}$$Set this equal to $26$. $$\sqrt{t^2+12} \cdot 2\sqrt{13} = 26$$Solve for $t$. $$\sqrt{t^2+12} \cdot \sqrt{13} = 13$$$$\sqrt{t^2+12} = \sqrt{13}$$We need the positive value, so $t = \boxed{1}$.